


In the ring

by daddyquest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Gunner's last night, M/M, Manhandling, Praise Kink, Public Sex, before the hell hounds get him, dean is a slut for gunner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gunner fuck in the abandoned wrestling ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casstayinmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/gifts).



Dean lifted his head up from the bar and opened his eyes to take the last shot of whiskey he forgot he had. He was disoriented after passing out for a couple of minutes, groaning and rubbing his face with his hands. He looked at the seat next to him which was occupied by one of his childhood idols not too long ago. He wondered where the hell Gunner got off to. He figured he'd go try to find him. He hadn't said goodbye and he hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask for a picture with him yet so he got up, stumbled at first before remembering how to walk and headed out.

He didn't know what drew him to go back to the wrestling house but he decided to begin the search there. His instincts were spot on, he realized, when he opened the door and saw Gunner in the center of the stage just staring up at the light fixtures. 

"Hey, man," Dean said walking closer.

Gunner didn't acknowledge him, just continued staring up.

"You okay?" He asked, standing just outside the ring now.

"Wha-? Oh, hey Dean," he turned to look at him, before looking back up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good. Just...it's nothing. Don't worry about it." 

Dean's inner child told him to roll up onto the stage and try to impress Gunner. He couldn't control himself, still drunk out of his mind, when he lifted and slammed his body onto the stage and under the ropes, landing on his ribs.

"Fuck," he groaned clutching his side.

"Shit, man, you okay?" Gunner knelt beside him.

"I'm good," Dean breathed heavily, he winced, forcing himself to stand up again but he fell against Gunner who caught him expertly. 

"No you're not," Gunner said, his voice soft in Dean's ear, making the hunter's insides stir. Gunner's hands were big and clutching his back, holding him firmly against his chest. He looked up at Mr. Lawless.

"I'm fine," Dean said softly, cowering under Gunner's steely gaze. 

"You don't look it," Gunner said, leaning in until Dean could feel this breath on his lips. "Let me take care of you." He kissed him. 

Dean's mouth opened, gladly accepting Gunner's tongue, which was as strong and dominant as every other part of his body. Gunner squeezed and rubbed Dean's thighs working his way inward and by the time Gunner's huge hand was cupping his entire cock and balls he was almost all the way hard. 

He couldn't believe it, he was going to be fucked by his first crush. Well. First male crush. 

He thought it was out of the realm of possibility when Gunner mentioned all of his ex wifes at the bar. But then again, Dean himself was the biggest ladies man he knew. That didn't exclude him from also loving cock. 

Gunner slowly pulled back from their kiss to feel Dean's trembling breath against him and hear his little whimpers.  
"Are you gunna be a good boy for me?" Gunner said. "Look up at me, baby." 

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Mr. Lawless. He nodded. "Yes, Sir." 

"That's it," he pecked his lips gently. "Such pretty green eyes. So full of desire. You've wanted this for a long long time haven't you, baby?" 

Dean licked his lips staring up at Gunner unblinking. "Yes." 

"Good good," he squeezed Dean's cock just a little harder through the denim. "Daddy's gunna take real good care of you, sweetheart." 

Dean whined at those words before Gunner was kissing him again. Their mouthes stayed connected, undulating together as Gunner undressed both of them until they were both naked and Dean had his back up against the ropes. 

Gunner kept one hand on Dean's back and the other was slowly working his cock, at full contact now, squeezing the shaft and head and whispering into Dean's ear how he better not be a bad boy and cum without being allowed. Dean was quivering from Gunner's manhandling and filthy words. 

"Please," Dean whimpered, both of their bodies sheen with a thin layer of sweat. 

"Please, what?" Gunner cooed. "What is it, baby?" 

"I can't," Dean sighed, resting his face in Gunner's neck, clinging to him. "I'm gunna...Too much." 

Gunner took mercy on Dean and pulled his hand back. While Dean was busy kissing his neck and saying "thank you" again and again, Gunner took the opportunity to reach for the next level. 

He pulled at the velcro of one of the ropes and reached for his secret stash. He lubed up his fingers and his cock while Dean was completely unaware. He snuck the tube back into the rope and secured it before lifting Dean up with one hand and snaking his hand under Dean's balls until he was rubbing at his fan's hole. 

Dean gasped softly pushing back against Gunner's fingers. "That's what he wanted isn't it?" Gunner cooed. "That's what daddy's boy wanted." He pressed one finger in, which gave easily. "You're looser than I expected, sweetheart. Who have you been giving yourself up to that's not me? Hmm?" 

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Gunner, cowering. "I'm sorry," he said meekly. "I was naughty." 

"You're damn right you were naughty. Here I was expecting a good virgin fuck and you've obviously been used by another." He pressed his second finger in easily. "Several others." 

Dean pouted. 

"That's okay," Gunner said kissing his face, continuing to press his fingers in and out of Dean, the long digits curling and stroking the spot inside him that made Dean's legs tremble. "Daddy kinda likes that his boy is a slut. Maybe I should invite all my wrestling buddies next time. Have them all take turns using your pretty hole." 

Dean whined, nodding slowly. 

Gunner pressed another finger into him so now he was full with three. Dean was panting now. "Do you think you're ready for Daddy's cock now, princess?" 

Dean nearly came from those words alone, he always had a secret fetish for being called feminine terms but he lip his lip and held back. He wasn't going to blow his load before Gunner could properly fuck him. 

"Yes, Daddy," he said. 

Gunner pulled his fingers out and wrapped his huge hands around Dean's thighs, lifting him like he weighed nothing and pressing him all the way against the corner of the ropes. Reaching down with one hand, holding him firmly with the other he stroked his cock before softly placing it against Dean's slightly gaped hole. His hips pressed forward and he held onto Dean with both hands again while he pressed farther in.

Dean gasped and was breathing heavily as Gunner filled him up. It was easily one of the biggest cocks he'd taken and the stretch burned, but when he opened his eyes and saw Gunner, most of the pain subsided because hell, he was being fucked by the man who number one on his Fucket-List. 

"That's it," Gunner leaned in to whisper into Dean's ear. "Taking Daddy's cock so good." 

Dean whimpered and pressed down against Gunner's thick intrusion until he had taken it all. "So full," Dean sighed. "So full, Daddy." He breathed. 

"You're doing so well," Gunner praised. He drew his hips back before sinking back in, causing Dean's thighs to spasm and his fingers clutch deeper into the wrestler's back. 

"You're awful quiet, baby boy," Gunner said. "Let Daddy hear your pretty sounds."

Dean whined out loudly, the sound reverberating off the walls of small room. The lights from above were shining brightly on them as they fucked on the stage. Dean closed his eyes and imagined that every seat was filled, watching him get fucked. Hearing his feminine sounds as he was being pounded and manipulated like a rag doll by the huge hunky man. He saw in his head all the men in the stands staring at him, licking their lips, wishing they were the ones fucking him. Not Gunner. 

"Gunna cum, Daddy," Dean said. "Can't hold it." 

"You've earned it, baby," Gunner said continuing to plow Dean into the corner, his hips were slowing down but each thrust was still hard and rough. "Let Daddy watch you touch yourself." 

Dean's hand found his cock quickly, stroking himself to the time of Gunner's hips. "Good boy," Gunner praised. "Doing just as Daddy asked. Letting Daddy watch you enjoy yourself. Daddy's gunna cum, sweetheart," his brow was dripping sweat and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

"Cum in me, Daddy," Dean whined. "Show me who I belong to." 

Gunner leaned forward so their chests were almost touching, his chin rest on Dean's shoulder and he clutched harder at Dean's ass, fingernails sinking into the plump flesh and he drove forward, hips snapping back and forth driving him to the very edge while Dean made the prettiest sounds in his ear. 

"Fuck...fuh-" Gunner grunted as he came, trembling against his fan. 

Dean stroked himself once more before he himself came. His cum not spurting but oozing out of the head, covering his own hand and shaft. Gunner pulled back, keeping Dean in his arms before setting him down and pulling them both to the floor. Gunner kissed down Dean's chest, both of them still high in the afterglow. Fuzzy heads from the orgasm and the drink. This was bliss. 

Gunner's mouth found Dean's softening cock and licked and sucked it gently. Not hard enough to put any pain on his oversensitive cock, but just enough pressure and softness to feel good. Dean's thighs twitched again and his back arched into Gunner's adornment of his most private area. 

Gunner kissed back up Dean's chest and their lips connected once more, they lay together for a while, drenched in sweat, kissing lazily, half in and out of sleep. 

"Thank you," Gunner sighed. 

"For what?" Dean said. "If anything I should be thanking you, dude." 

"For one last night," Gunner said, upper body hovering above him, looking down at him. "One last..." he traced his finger down Dean's chest. "...good fuck." 

"What do you mean, last?" Dean said. 

"You should probably run," Gunner said. "I can sense them."

"Sense what?" Dean's eyes were wide, fully alert now. 

The doors at the far side of the room began rattling, he heard the barking, the snarling. He knew what they were and he wasn't sticking around. He jumped up and started toward the edge of the wrestling ring. Gunner stood next to him and grabbed his hand stopping him.

He turned and saw Gunner's eyes full of terror and sadness. He didn't have much time but he closed the gap between them and kissed Gunner's lips. One last time.


End file.
